How I Became Garland
by Scholar of the Dream
Summary: Becoming the big bad of a Final Fantasy game isn't as fun as others would have you think.


**TEMPLE OF CHAOS**

Waking up was the worst he thought. It started with the throbbing head and the sore muscles that came with lying on the ground for an extended period of time. Staying as still as possible and waiting for his headache to pass, the young man clothed in simple garments crawled to his feet, slowly inching his way to stand up. Finally on his feet the lad started to look around trying to figure out where he was.

"what the hell, I was just playing final fantasy 1 and now I'm in this run down area with no idea too where I am."

Something shifted behind him, causing the young man to jump in fright.

"SHIT, what the hell was that?"

Turning around, the man saw what had caused the noise. It was a knight, if it could even be called a knight. It was kneeling, doubled over and holding its gigantic blade with both hands to steady itself. Apparently the beastly knight with its curled horns was injured to an insane degree, blood falling from the gaps and splits in the cracked, warped and burnt armour. The knight seemed to be on its last legs.

"Boy, what are you looking at?"

The knight, having been fed up with the sight of the gaping teen had finally decided to speak.

"Well, come to gawk at the traitor knight of Cornelia, Garland, and the one to steal its princess away from the castle to have his dastardly fun with her young nubile body? Well boy, Speak up!"

 _Cough...Cough...Wheeze...Wheeze...Ha...Ha._

After shouting out his words he, for it was a male from the sound of the voice, started to cough and spit to clear the pathways of his throat to stop the blood from blocking off the final gasps of air to keep him alive just that little bit longer. The boy replied to the question by shaking his head left and right. While he now knew who he was in front of him he decided to play it safe and lie about what he knew.

"No ser knight, you see I've awoken in this room not five minutes ago with no memories of my own."

Garland, on his last legs seemed to come to some conclusion that was unknown to the teen. Nodding his head, he slowly stood to his feet, his broken armour screeching and squealing as he moved. Finally standing up straight the knight gestured to the young man to come to him.

"Boy, do you have...a name?"

Wondering where this was going, the boy slowly walked up to the fallen knight.

"No ser, I can't remember my name."

Garland, seeing the boy come to him, grabbed him by his hand and forced the boy to grab onto the gigantic swords handle.

"Very well then, boy, I curse you with the name Garland the second! I have given you a name in magic and so have I named you my heir, you shall be my legacy to this wretched world! So go forth and create havoc in my name! Now be gone!"

The knight let go of the sword and started to chant words of power. The newly named Garland quickly tried to let go of the sword but found out that his grip was stuck to the blades handle. The teen felt the changes to him, but didn't get the chance to find out what changed. Deciding to freak out he yelled at the now nameless knight.

"What the hell did you do?"

The nameless knight finally stopped chanting and started to laugh.

"Ha...ha...ha...I've finally completed the last part of my plan. You poor, foolish boy. I wouldn't normally tell you anything but considering what I've cursed you with, I will educate you on the very basics. By naming you my heir in the name of magic, I can cast away my weak and fragile humanity and finally assume the new mantle of my own making, one with the power of a god!"

Since it was impossible to take his hand off of the sword or even lift it, the teen did the only thing he could. Give up. Finally defeated by his futile efforts, the newly christened Garland asked his final question.

"What's going to happen to me now?"

The knight quietly laughing at the teens defeated voice and futile efforts of lifting the too heavy sword.

"Luckily for you boy, I can't hurt you, because you are my named heir. But that doesn't mean I can't banish you to the Void between Worlds! Now be gone!"

Finally finishing his spell did the Nameless Knight fire it towards Garland, striking him just above the heart. Nothing seemed to happen at first, before Garland felt a strong pull at his feet. Looking down showed he was being sucked into a black portal!

"No, no, God no, get me out, please, get me OUT!"

But sadly the knight just laughed at his sinking heir, until the last of Garland disappeared.

 **THE VOID**

Garland was floating in a void of black emptiness. His grip on the cursed sword as strong as ever, not from the now weakened magic that kept his hand stuck on it, but from the fear of the unknown in this accursed blackness. Looking at his only weapon to pass the time and to familiarise himself with it so that he wouldn't get distracted in a fight and kill himself due to sheer stupidity.

It was a crushing weapon with seemingly no cutting ability like a proper sword. He would have to drag the sword behind him and use his entire body to attack with it, just to the sheer size and weight. It was a great sword made up of several interlocking plates with a long handle. In other words, useless to Garland right now.

After looking at his new sword for the umpteenth time, he tried to remember his name, but for some reason he just couldn't think of his old one. He could only remember ever using the name Garland. It must have been that stupid heir thing or something. Now that he had gotten over the scariness of the void, did Garland finally feel safe enough to fall sleep. In his sleep he unfortunately missed the other resident of the void.

"Well lookie here Enkidu, we got ourselves a slacker."


End file.
